The resurrection and the light part 1
by Pegmumm
Summary: An AU story of our ship's executive officers and the road they could have taken if they hadn't been such stubborn sorts.


Disclaimer: Star Trek: Enterprise is the property of Paramount; I am just borrowing the characters and setting for a little while.

I am new to the Star Trek Enterprise universe, having been without a television since the year 2000. The Dvd's were a recent acquisition and have inspired me to rewrite canon.

This takes place at the end of the 2nd series when a virus triggers Pon Farr in T'Pol. At this point my series departs from canon… as many do.

Yep, just one more Pon Farr fantasy to add to the pot.

By the way, this hasn't been beta'd, this is my third submission after being away from writing for 15 years. Reviews are welcome.

* * * * * * * *

Phlox watched a scantily clad T'Pol race down the senior staff corridor from the monitor in Decon.

"Oh, this isn't going well. She could do some real damage if she isn't contained." Doctor Phlox fingered the comm. "Phlox to Commander Tucker."

"Tucker here. Did you forget something you needed? Is there anything else I can bring to Decon for you and T'Pol?"

"Where are you currently, Commander?"

"I'm in the turbolift on my way to the transporter. We're just about to bring the Captain back on board."

"The captain will have to report to Sickbay to be cleared for duty. I have another matter that I need your help with. Sub-Commander T'Pol just broke out of Decon. I believe that she is on her way to your quarters."

"Okay, so what's the problem? I can bring her back if Security doesn't stop her. Is she really all that dangerous?"

"Security has already tried to stop her Commander… and failed. They are currently in the hallway leading to your quarters. She is trying to key in her command code into the console. If she overrides your entry code, I'll have to seal her in until I can come up with an anti-viral for her. I am piping the airborne version of the human antigen in through those corridors and into your cabin as we speak. Unfortunately it won't work for her. I am asking you as a gentleman and friend to help T'Pol with a task that you might find challenging. I suggest you meet her there as soon as the Captain is back on board and can relieve you of duty. You'll have been inoculated adequately by then if you choose to aid her in her current crisis." He tried to keep the concern he felt out of his voice.

"So how dangerous is this bug?"

"To you, Commander, it won't cause more than a mild rash and a fleeting headache. To the Sub-Commander, the problem is a bit more complicated."

"What are we talking about here? She looked at me with a pretty wild look when I stopped by earlier."

"Ah… well." Trip could hear the discomfort in Phlox's voice. He noted the movement of the Sub-Commander from the hallway into Trip's quarters. "Commander, she just went into your quarters. I've sealed the door. Only your code will open that door. She can't get out and somehow I doubt she wants to. If you choose not to participate, we can place you in guest quarters for the next two days. I will remain in Decon for a few more hours so I can determine if I have eliminated the pathogen."

"Ahhh…? Why my quarters?"

"Apparently T'Pol has chosen you to be… ah… the recipient of her charms, Commander. You have some choices to make. I can suppress her endocrine system with medication but it would endanger her health. I suggest you acquiesce, Commander. Simply relax and enjoy her attentions. You might want to be an active participant however it's not essential in resolution of her cycle. I'll have staff drop off hypo-sprays and food outside your quarters for you to take in with you when you arrive. There will be care packages left periodically through the next 2 days that you can retrieve when you... ahh… come up for air. A word of caution, Commander, she may not remember the next two days. I will tell the Captain that you're both under the weather and will require bed rest. She really does need this, Commander. She could die without someone to relieve her... ah… need."

"Doc, the Captain's back on board. You're being deliberately vague. She's….. can you be specific about this "need'? You make it sound like it's sex. Just what's happening to her and will she regret it later? Will I regret it later?"

"Commander…to be blunt, the virus triggered her mating cycle. She's never had one before and isn't prepared for this emotionally or physically. I doubt she will conceive so you don't need to worry about precautions. "

"You're joking, right?"

"No, Commander. I am deadly serious. As far as what's required of you… all humanoids all breed in the same general manner. I'm sure you remember the drill. We need someone to keep her preoccupied until this runs its course. It will be good exercise for you. Gets your blood pumping so to speak. We can transfer her to her quarters once the blood fever has worn off and she's no longer assaultive."

"Assaultive? I can't imagine why I would want to have sex with someone that's assaultive. Why do you want me to do this?"

"Commander, it's you or no one. She won't accept anyone else at this point and it's truly a matter of life and death. Vulcans die due to unresolved pon farr. Do you want her to die?"

"No, I can't have that on my conscience. I'll do as you ask… but you owe me one."

"Excellent. I'll be checking in from time to time. Feel free to call for consultation or if you need medical attention. I'll send a synopsis of what's required to your computer station, it will be waiting for you on arrival." Phlox lifted his finger from the comm key and smiled. This will be good exercise for the Commander and help to relieve the rather obvious sexual tension between him and the Vulcan. Of late their pheromones had become quite heady whenever they were in the same room.

He sighed and stretched… _better him than me._ The Commander would undoubtedly need medical attention by the end of tomorrow. He just hoped he wouldn't have to splint too many broken bones. He thumbed the comm key again.

"Phlox to Captain Archer."

"Archer here."

"Can you stop by Sickbay so staff can make sure you're fit to return to duty. I am stuck in Decon for the next few hours. And Captain, Commanders Tucker and T'Pol are indisposed due to the virus we picked up on the planet. T'Pol inadvertently infected Commander Tucker after she broke out of Decon. They will be out of contact and in quarantine in Tucker's quarters for the next two days. Could you assign shift coverage around their absence?"

"Sure, be glad to. I'll have T'Pol's second right on it. Will they be able to return to duty at that time?"

"Yes Captain, there shouldn't be any lingering after effects I can't control with medications. Commander Tucker may have injuries but I am confident he is up for the challenge. I can explain more fully later." He lifted his thumb from the pad. Phlox was quite astounded that humans were capable of sexual congress at any time. By the time Sub-Commander T'Pol is through with Commander Tucker, he might rethink his attraction to her… then again, he might be that much more taken with her than he is now. He stifled a smile.

_Ahh, to be young again._

_*******_

Trip laid in bed in the dark listening to the engines.

_Sounds like Warp 4 and the injectors are slightly out of tune. _

He rose to his elbow and checked the clock, it was 10 pm. He just had 4 hours sleep, his first rest in two days.

_When I get my hands on Phlox, I'm either killing him or buying him a drink. _

He glanced down at the form sleeping against him.

Barring death, there was no way he was forgetting a moment of the last two days. It made his entire sex life look like choir practice. At first T'Pol had been all been about the drive to mate but after the first few hours the tenor of their "conversation" changed and became more intimate. Trip had decided that if he was going to be stuck with this Vulcan for the next two days, at least he would show her who he was and what he was all about. Maybe she would remember his deep feelings for her, his words and the tenderness of his touch.

He had begun to talk about his thoughts anytime his mouth wasn't otherwise engaged and he was capable of rational thought. It just seemed the right thing to do. At first it seemed to annoy her and she would maneuver a body part towards his lips… but then she seemed to begin to listen to his voice and make sense of what he was saying. She began to respond to the tiniest sounds he made and revel in his words. All it took was him whispering her name and she would climax. Her passion, if anything, began to increase and her assaultiveness disappeared. The remainder of the two days was almost idyllic. He enjoyed her company and kept thinking of ways to heighten her pleasure, thereby heightening his own.

A lot of the pressure to perform was lifted as he learned just what it was that she needed to maintain her arousal and it seemed calm her. It was heady stuff for a human who had a lot of self doubt from the get go. He realized at some point that he was her first and that she had been working purely from instinct. She had had no one before him… nor did she want anyone else but him. He had truly been her chosen and she made that clear to him in progressive stages throughout their coupling. It was as if with every stroke, every caress he understood more about her, he saw her emotions more clearly and in turn he felt her understanding of him increase as well.

To his amazement underneath her drive to mate was a frightened, lonely little girl in need of love, intimacy and protection. She was scared out of her mind about this experience and was grateful that it hadn't been a negative one as she feared it could be. It brought tears to his eyes to see her vulnerability and he hated the way she had been raised, driven to try hide her emotions and conditioned to become controlled and unexpressive. Vulcans must be telepathic, it was the only explanation for the experience he was having now. The poignancy of the moment drove a shudder through his heart and sent cold chills rushing down his spine. There was so much beauty hidden in her mind that she would never allow the world to see. He fell even more deeply in love with this woman underneath him than he had been before and now would do all that he could to win her.

_Fine sentiments, Tucker, but just how are you going to do that? _

Trip felt helpless, torn between his desire to run as fast as he could and his need to love her, protect her and keep her near him for the rest of his life. His mind and his heart were truly at war. Tears began to course down his face. Things were complicated as they had been… but this was even worse. He wondered if she even realized that he wept as he made love to her. At one point she wiped the tears on his cheek and tasted their saltiness. It just made him mourn that much more.

_This is just what I need, a broken heart. _

_That's what you expect, isn't it? _

_That she's going to reject you once she's back in her right mind? _

_Yep, that exactly what I expect._

Lying back against the bulkhead he looked up at the darkened ceiling. The coolness of the metal was a shock after the heat of T'Pol's body. The irony of his current frame of mind versus his many one night stands was not lost on Trip. How many times had he driven any desire for deeper connection from his mind? He rationalized his physical needs and had ignored his emotional ones. This time he was caught with his proverbial pants down. He was naked and in love with a Vulcan… and not able to do a damned thing about it.

_Small wonder the Vulcans only went into heat once in 7 years. _

_It would kill them otherwise. _

_Would I really want to be married to one if their sex drive was like this all the time…. _He grinned…_ my sex drive is like this all the time, who am I kidding._

He thought for a moment. He realized he couldn't think of a more agreeable fate. Death by over-stimulation, he could see it now.

He moved from under T'Pol's sleeping form and crawled to the end of the bed. He stretched and immediately regretted it as muscles protested in agony. She looked so innocent and helpless lying there sleeping. He had an ache in his gut he knew wouldn't be touched by medications. It made what he had to do that much harder.

_Vulcans are more advanced than humans, huh. _

_Not from where I am sitting. _

_Oh, why did I agree to this? _

_Because you were love with her, you dumb shit. _

_You're in way over your head._

After throwing on his robe he checked the hallway to make sure no one was nearby and brought in Phlox's latest care package. He locked the door and administered an analgesic to his own throat and felt the pain in his muscles ebb. Then he shot T'Pol with 3 numbered Vulcan hypo-sprays labeled anti-virus, analgesic and sedative. He stashed the human sedatives and analgesics in the drawer of the desk for later.

_Oh man, I am going to pay for this. _

_But it was worth every minute. _

Trip walked into the shower turning on the water to warm and dialed the showerhead to massage. He checked himself out in the mirror and counted over a hundred various bites, fingernail tracks and bruises across his body. His skin felt raw and exposed. There were worn spots that were going to become really painful once the drugs wore off. If he felt this bad now, what was T"Pol going to feel like… and would she ever be able to look him in the eye again.

He stood under the stream of hot water with his forehead against the green tile. He grabbed the jar of antibiotic cream Phlox had left for him to use during his first shower after the onslaught. The cream stung in every open wound. He finally turned off the water and moved back into the main room. He toweled off, careful to avoid opening the numerous knicks and dings that had started to heal. He checked on T'Pol and was satisfied that she was sleeping deeply. He checked her body for injuries. She, too, was covered in scratches, bruises and bites with a livid green bruise along her side over one hip. He reached over to tenderly caress her cheek. He watched her sleep with a satisfied smile on her face.

_I have no clue where you got that bruise. I hope it wasn't me that gave it to you. You're too beautiful to be treated badly. _

He dressed in his softest sweats and a long sleeved tee shirt and walked barefoot to the comm.

"Tucker to Phlox."

"Yes Commander, nice to hear your voice. And how are the two of you coping?"

"I think it's over. She's been sound asleep for four hours and hasn't been assaultive at all. You do realize you owe me big?"

"Yes, Commander. And I can't thank you enough for your sacrifice. Do you have any broken bones, pulled muscles or major lacerations?" Phlox heard a snort from the other end of the comm.

"Nah, I'm fine but I'm sore in the obvious places. I need some uninterrupted sleep… alone… before I return to work in the morning. Hey, can you help me transfer her to her quarters? I want to keep her from being embarrassed by waking up here and having to return to her quarters. This is going to be hard enough for her as it is. I just gave her the sedative, analgesics and antiviral you left. We can wrap her in a blanket and we can carry her between the two of us. And if anyone does spot us, they'll think we are taking a drunken crewman back to his bunk. We used to do that at Starfleet to sneak past security."

"I'll be right down, Commander. I'll give the order to keep those corridors clear until we're through. As senior officer you have the command code that should get us into her quarters. Then I want you to come down to sickbay with me for a complete physical before I can clear you to return to duty in the morning. I am sure you will need at least some medical attention, Commander. I can't imagine you going through this without at least some injuries. And if you haven't been injured, the Commander must have had more self control than I gave her credit for. I'm on my way." Phlox gave the command to clear the hallway between the senior officers and the first officer's quarters and left Sickbay. He knew Commander Tucker would be discreet and no one would hear details of T'Pol's condition from him. Phlox just hoped that she forgave him for this arrangement. He hadn't seen any alternative at the time_. _

* * * *

Waking in the dim light of her quarters T'Pol had the feeling that something was wrong. Her body was tingling and she was sore all over. She threw back the sheets and was amazed to see various marks and bruises all over her body. A bruise grew along one side. She lay back down and pulled up the blanket. It smelled of the Commander's body.

_Where have I been? _

_Why do I see the Commander naked when I close my eyes?_

_Ah… Commander Tucker._

Agreeable physical feelings suffused her being when she thought about his name. Something about a virus… being in Decon and feeling free after hours of misery. She saw herself overriding the key pad at his door. She stood waiting for what seemed like forever in his quarters for him to arrive. Didn't he understand her need? His final arrival had sent her into ecstasy, such a relief; she could finally give in to her drives.

"Tell me I did not do what I know I did." She had such feelings of guilt. She had used him over and over and he had risen to every challenge she presented him. They had met at a level she thought not possible with anyone let alone a human. She would have to revise her estimation of Tucker. She now knew him better than she hoped to ever know anyone. She remembered his voice, a constant in the background that seemed to beat down her more violent instincts. She had become mellower, less out of control and more able to channel her passion. It left her in awe of her experience. And all because of one man who overcame his reticence and saved her life. She felt a growing fondness for him she hadn't been aware of before.

She moved to a seated position and moaned. Rising to her feet she stepped into the bathroom and dialed the shower to massage. She found a jar of cream that was obviously left by Phlox for use on her wounds. After toweling off and dressing she keyed the comm.

"T'Pol to Phlox."

"Yes, Sub-Commander?"

"I seem to need medical attention."

"Are you up to coming to sickbay for a physical?"

"Yes, I think I am capable of movement. Doctor, where is Commander Tucker?"

"He has been medically released to return to Engineering in the morning, Commander. He expect he is sleeping in his quarters."

"Could you prepare an analgesic, I have a massive headache and I am sore and stiff."

Phlox didn't respond. He stood in Sickbay preparing for T'Pol's arrival. He remembered mating season on Denobula. Humans had no preparation for the power of the mating instinct in other species. Their ability to engage in sex at any time made them unique in the galaxy. He had yet to understand how they dealt with the pressure of constant estress and still managed to get anything done.

"T'Pol to Phlox."

"Yes, commander?"

"I seem to have lost some of my clothing. Did I leave them in Decon?"

"Commander, they are here for you to pick up, I took the liberty of having them cleaned. Some will have to be replaced. See you in a few moments. Phlox out."

The doorway slid back and T'Pol staggered daintily into Sickbay.

"Doctor, I think I need a hormone suppressant, I am having residual desire and I can't seem to concentrate." She pressed the heel of her hand against her forehead.

"Right here, Commander. Lean your head back please. Ahh there…" Phlox injected her throat just over the main artery, "and how are you?"

"Better, thank you. I seem to have hallucinated under the influence of the virus. I keep seeing images of Commander Tucker naked."

"They weren't hallucinations, Commander. You went into a premature mating cycle. He came to your aid quite heroically. He understands the import of what he chose to do and would never embarrass you with a stray comment. You have no worries in that area."

T'Pol seemed to look guilty. "I remember using him mercilessly and repeatedly. I injured him deliberately. How can he ever forgive me?"

"Commander, I think you'll find he sees it the other way around. He feels terrible guilt for having enjoyed the experience and sees himself as the one who benefited from your indulgences. He is amazing really, very resilient. I think the two of you need to talk." Phlox supported his weight on his arms and leaned over the bed. "I apologize for my decision to importune Mr. Tucker, Sub-Commander. I had a choice. Allow you to mate or see you die. Commander Tucker took part knowing the consequences if he refused. He didn't want to see you die. If anyone is to blame, I am. I chose for you."

"No, Doctor. You made the logical choice. The Commander and I will just have to live with the consequences." T'Pol had at one point reconsidered her choice of the commander as her mate. She feared that if she went through with creating a bond and he became emotionally involved, she would prove to be inadequate and incapable of providing the attachment he so desperately needed. She felt that he deserved better but she was at a loss as to what that "better" could be. Any thought of who among the crew would be a better match for him she rejected out of hand as being inappropriate. Finally she concluded that her choice was logical and acquiesced to the demands of her body. Now they would have to live with the consequences.

Phlox turned on the screen above the bed. "Now, let's start that physical…"

* * * *

"Commander T'Pol, you have some choices to make." Phlox helped her off the imaging chamber bed. "We can store your embryo in cryo until we can prepare you for pregnancy or you can allow it to wash out of your system as if it had never been there. You have a few days to decide. I would suggest you request Commander Tucker's input. He'll want to know. Do you intend to tell him that you conceived?"

"I know what Commander Tucker's input will be. He will want this child regardless of its origins. He had an unfortunate experience with his ex-wife who terminated two pregnancies without his knowledge. I have to respect what I think his wishes would be. The embryo will be placed in cryo, Doctor. When I am ready to bear children, it might come in handy to have one stored. Of course since it is a hybrid, you will need to develop a method to ensure its completing gestation. Perhaps Commander Tucker will choose to bear the child himself given his previous experience with pregnancy."

"Commander, human males are incapable of bearing their own offspring. It's done by the females alone."

"Let me speak with Commander Tucker before placing the cells in cryo. He deserves to be included."

"If you need any information, I would be glad to help. And let me know your decision."

"Doctor, the decision has been made. It is just a question of when. I will return in a few hours complete to the procedure. I just need to talk to the Commander first so he is on the same page so to speak."

_*******_

"T'Pol to Commander Tucker."

_Aww, damn. _

He keyed the comm.

_I'm not ready for this… like I would ever be ready for this._

"Tucker here, I'm in my office in engineering.

"I am on my way down, Commander. I want to consult with you about an issue important to both of us."

_Ohh, lucky me. _

_How am I ever going to be able to look her in the eye again without thinking about the last two days._

Trip's mind had a way of replaying in full color anything he saw be it warp plasma, schematic adjustments or the topography of a certain beautiful Vulcan woman. He was still lost in the reverie when he heard the petite feet of his colleague behind him. He turned.

"Sub-Commander, what can I do for you?" He had no clue what to say to her. Hello just didn't seem to cut it.

"Commander, to echo a phrase you have used, I have good news and bad news."

"Huh?"

"The good news is I can not thank you enough for your sacrifice. I had such need and I apologize for using you repeatedly in such a base way. You made it a quite acceptable experience." She reached over and placed her hand on his arm.

"Is this Vulcan for 'thanks, I really enjoyed it'?"

"To be truthful I have feared mating since childhood. I was pleasantly impacted by our experience. Ahh…. I think you had best be seated for the bad." Trip sat down on the desk and put his hands underneath him. "The bad news is… I conceived your child."

He leaned forward and forgot to breath.

It took a few moments before he found the words, "…You what?" Trip's heart began to thud wildly like a bird trying to escape his body. He shifted his hands to lay them on her hips. It seemed to be an instinctual reaction to learning his lover was pregnant.

"The pon farr was false, my body is incapable of carrying the pregnancy to term. I would like your permission to place the embryo in cryo storage for a pregnancy at a later date. Should either you or I choose to, we could then carry the child to term. At this point in time Phlox is still attempting to devise a suitable regimen for a Vulcan hybrid pregnancy. He says he is close but feels his method is not yet ready for me to try. Cryo was an acceptable alternative to the loss of the embryo."

T'Pol moved in close, placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed. Her voice became soft and she seemed breathless. "I remember you spoke to me about Natalie aborting her pregnancies. I refuse to do to you what she did. Your story touched me deeply. Can I have your permission to proceed? I do not want to lose this chance to give you what she denied you."

Trip was speechless. Her eyes bored into his. She didn't look away nor did she blink. He lost himself in the brown depths.

_ They say that everything happens for a reason. _

_I'll never believe that prayers don't get answered._

He sat for quite some time thinking before he spoke. When he finally found his voice, it was hoarse and full of emotion. "Yes, Sub-Commander, you have my permission."

"Thank you Commander." She squeezed his arm, turned and walked away. He could swear he could feel her smiling.

_Mama's never going to believe this. _

_I'm going to be a Dad. _

Trip found himself praying to God about his desire for the willowy Vulcan crawling out the hatch.

_Damn, she's pretty_.

_I'm never getting this smile off my face… it's all been soooo worth it. _

Trip straightened up without remembering what he had just experienced during the last 2 days… his groan of pain could be heard all through Engineering.

_* * * *_

"So what is it, doc. Can you tell?" Trip stood looking at cluster of cells on the monitor. The fetus had been transferred to storage and T'Pol was resting in her quarters after the procedure.

"It's a girl, Commander. She will have your eyes and her mother's ears according to the DNA scans. She's an exceptionally viable human Vulcan embryo, Commander. Congratulations. You do good work and on the first try as well. I was quite impressed at these results."

"Tiny thing, isn't it. Well, keep her safe for us, Phlox. This whole episode stings a lot less than it did. Good things can come from anything, I guess."

"Have hope, Commander. If you want a relationship with the Sub-Commander enough, you'll find a way to make it work. But I can't promise that it will be a smooth ride. If you and T'Pol wish it, we can use the virus to trigger another ovulation and you can conceive again at any time. She and I have already discussed this as an option. There is always the option of using an artificial womb if it comes down to it."

Trip looked tired but he had a ghost of a smile.

_She cared enough to make sure what happened with Natalie didn't happen again. _

_Now if that don't beat all. _

"Can I have a picture of that for my quarters? I know I can't talk about it, I just need to know it's real."

" Certainly, I already had one ready for you." Phlox knew humans were sentimental creatures. Then again so were Denobulans. Phlox handed Trip the picture of the tiny fetus.

"I wonder if T'Pol will let me name her after my baby sister." He pulled a pen out of his pocket, wrote "Elizabeth Tucker" on the bottom and then put both into his pocket.

_I'll always have a part of T'Pol. I'll look into my daughter's face and see her there._

"I can't imagine what objection she would have since she is as much your child as hers."

Trip shifted uncomfortably in his chair. His injuries were beginning to ache and wearing clothing was becoming painful "Ahhh, doc. I have some abrasions I am going to need some sort of anesthetic for. Know what I mean?"

"T'Pol came in earlier asking for that very same item." Phlox handed the Commander a small white jar. "I thought you'd never ask."

_*******_

Life on board Enterprise changed a week later when word that Earth had been attacked reached them. They were ordered back to Earth with as much speed as they could muster. Since Columbia was not yet completed, the Enterprise was Earth's only defense. The crew prepared itself for the worst.

The trip to Earth after the first Xindi attack seemed to drag on forever. The crew waited anxiously to hear the latest information about the safety of their families. Information about exactly where the weapon struck was sketchy. All that was known was that it had cut a straight 30 mile wide swath from Florida through to Venezula that resembled a scalpel slice into the heart of the Earth. At least 1 crewmember had the sick feeling that they were about to find out their worst fears were confirmed. The waiting was numbing.

The Suliban kidnapped the Captain of the Enterprise and informed him of the intentions of the Xindi to return to destroy Earth. Plans began in earnest to refit the Enterprise on arrival for a trip to the Expanse to attempt to prevent the second attack. It seemed that nothing could ensure the secrecy of the information. Rumors began to spread on Earth that the attackers had plans to destroy Earth for good and would come back to finish the job.

Earth began to hold its collective breath.

Anti-alien splinter groups began gaining members. Space exploration was blamed for alerting aliens to Earth's existence and causing the attack in which millions died. The fact that the Xindi had attacked because they had believed Earth would come to destroy their species in the distant future was a closely guarded secret. Time travel was still just a science fiction fantasy and not on anyone's radar. Bigotry expanded from hatred of other races within their species to hatred of other species.

Terra Prime was the largest and most vocal of the anti-alien groups. One such suspected member of Terra Prime, Ensign Massaro, had been assigned to the Enterprise and had been singled out for constant monitoring by their security officer. One morning Lieutenant Malcolm Reed noted that ship scans indicated that Massaro was currently moving outside his usual patterns and was about to enter the secured medical storage area for crew. He alerted his team to apprehend the Ensign immediately. What they found when they cornered him shook them to their very cores. He had DNA in his possession from the crew's cryo bank and meant to transfer it back to Terra Prime once they reached Earth. How he succeeded in breaking the encryption lock was still a mystery but it was assumed that command staff on Earth had provided the codes.

Malcolm couldn't help but wonder whose DNA he had been instructed to remove. He ordered a complete inventory be completed before reporting the attempted theft to the captain and instructed Phlox to identify the DNA. The answers were alarming. The DNA belonged to the first and second officers, a Vulcan and a human. The DNA was restored to the bank and additional security measures put in place. He would make sure no one would ever have to worry about tissue theft again.

Malcolm completed the report for the Captain but left out the names of the donors on the copy given the executive team. There was no reason for the Commanders to know exactly whose DNA had been targeted. He pressed send on the computer screen.

* * * *

The ship's doctor read the incoming report. Phlox had had concerns that the Commanders' DNA wasn't the only tissue targeted by the Ensign. A complete inventory of cryo's contents was ordered. He found that the embryo he stored earlier that week was still safe within the bank, having been listed under his own name. Only Phlox knew the embryo belonged to the two Commanders. He breathed a sigh of relief. Elizabeth Tucker was safe.

* * * *

Archer paced back and forth in his ready room. He glanced from Malcolm to Phlox from time to time. "Are you sure Massaro was the one who stole DNA? How can you know that's what his plan was?"

"Captain, he confessed readily enough when he was confronted. The young man has a very guilty conscience despite his being involved in a hate group. You read the report. Luckily Massaro hadn't had the chance to transfer the material off Enterprise. He had no idea that Terra Prime was planning to create a Vulcan-human clone." Malcolm shook his head. He had had experience with individuals within this hate group in the past. It hadn't been pleasant.

Phlox interjected "I alerted Earth authorities through Lieutenant Reed once I noted the discrepancy after Massaro was apprehended, Captain. He was kind enough to call the right people. Luckily we intervened in time. The Commanders' DNA samples were restored to cryo in tact and undamaged and we have increased security to prevent any staff but myself from accessing the cryo bank again."

"I just can't believe a member of my crew would steal something so private. Creating a child with a lethal defect… that's insane." Archer punched his fist into the palm of the other. "When we reach Earth Massaro will be transferred to Starfleet for court martial. I'll see to it he rots in jail for the rest of his life."

"I have already alerted Starfleet security to the transfer. They believe that someone will try and prevent Massaro from giving testimony. Additional security has been put in place to prevent any interference. However we can't trust anyone, not even Enterprise staff. We also have Massaro under suicide watch." Malcolm's lip pressed tightly into a thin line.

"Right now I am more concerned about how much we tell Commanders Tucker and T'Pol." Phlox's voice was stressed. He blamed himself for trusting that crew would act in an ethical manner. It hadn't occurred to him that someone would violate protocols to such a degree. What Massaro had done was unthinkably callous.

"Do they really need this information?" Malcolm knew Trip was in a fragile state since his sister was listed as missing after the Xindi attack.

"No, you're right, they don't need to know. Not now. Lieutenant Reed has already made moves to increase security around their quarters, the cryo bank, personnel records and Sickbay." Archer gestured towards Phlox. "I am also moving Trip's quarters up to the same deck as T'Pol's and moving staff from there to lower decks. He won't see this as an issue since the quarters next to hers will be much larger and he'll have more privacy. If the two of them don't get along, they can just learn to ignore each other. "

"All they need to know is that there have been threats centering on Enterprise executive staff. Luckily nothing came of this. We will just have to be careful and be aware of our crews' connections and watch those we suspect." Malcolm glanced from the Captain to the doctor. Phlox straightened.

"Pardon me, Captain. I have an engineer on his way to Sickbay who needs a sedative. He has been beside himself since his sister went missing. The least I can do is ensure a dreamless sleep. Good night Captain, Lieutenant." Phlox exited the ready room.

Archer stood at the port watching the stars. The dossiers of the entire crew would have to be reviewed to determine the level of threat. If Massaro's assignment had been allowed to succeed, Trip would never have forgiven him. He remembered how devastated Trip was when he found out Natalie had terminated a pregnancy without his knowledge. He knew that if a child was deliberately created with a lethal defect and it was Trip's, its death would destroy him. Archer would protect Trip from ever having to face that kind of pain again… whatever it took, he'd protect him.

"Dismissed, Lieutenant."

* * * *

Monitor screens all over the Enterprise were the object of intense scrutiny as her crew awaited the first views of Earth. All members of command crew were on the bridge holding their collective breaths. As the orb grew in the viewers, the damage could be seen from as far away as Mars orbit. The weapon had cut a straight line over half the planet, 30 miles across. The death toll stood at 7 million.

Trip felt his heart become leaden. He knew precisely which part of Florida had been vaporized… and his sister's fate was no longer in question. His family had just called to tell him she had been moved from missing to one of the casualties. Nearly all survivors had been accounted for. Elizabeth was dead and his nightmares confirmed. Tears flowed down his cheeks, his anger rising in his chest. He quickly turned and left the bridge hoping to prevent the crew from seeing him lose all control.

T'Pol noted the Commander's quick exit from the bridge. She looked over at the Captain and made eye contact. He nodded to her, motioned with a toss of his head towards Trip's receding form. She left the bridge and followed Trip into the turbo-lift. The doors closed.

Hoshi stood up out of her chair staring unbelieving at the screen. She zoomed her monitor in on northern Brazil. The lower edge of the rift crossed a short way into the northernmost tip of Brazil and had vaporized the university where she had taught for many years. The language school she had intended to return to was gone. She had been kidding herself that Trip would be the only crewmember touched by the attacks. Her mind flashed to the faces of her friends, her co-workers and her lover. Some might still be alive… surely she would have heard something from them by now alerting her that they were okay. But she had heard nothing.

Malcolm saw the expression on Hoshi's face change to horror when she realized her life was gone. He quickly stepped behind her and called her name but she gave no response. He caught her as she fainted, preventing her from hitting the deck and sat rocking her to and fro, calling her name.

* * * *

Trip sat in his quarters, head in his hands. T'Pol sat with her arm around him, attempting to provide some level of comfort that she had been ill prepared to give. Somehow she felt he needed physical contact with someone he cared about more than he needed someone to talk to. They sat in silence but for the sounds of his sobbing. He rocked back and forth, his body wracked in grief. Her other arm moved of its own accord to embrace and hold him more securely. She laid her cheek against his hair, moved his head to her shoulder and breathed in his scent. She found herself making soothing noises she had no idea she knew how to make.

She glanced up at the photo of Trip's sister on the shelf above the bunk. Trip had placed a photo of their fetus in a corner of the frame with the name "Elizabeth Tucker" scrawled across the bottom. It was the first time she had been in his quarters since her mating cycle and she was surprised that he would be so taken with the idea of being a father to her child. She counted back the days. Trip's sister had died the same day their daughter was conceived. It made the child's life all the more precious to T'Pol and she felt honored that she could give the Commander something he would come to treasure.

T'Pol's mind returned to a time when her father sat on her bed in tears and she had put her arms around him in comfort. She was just past age 7. Her baby brother had died shortly after birth, the victim of brain damage after he failed to enter a trance state prior to traveling down the birth canal. They had arrived at the hospital too late to save his life and he died in her mother's arms. Her father blamed himself and had told T'Pol that it was a fault of his DNA, half of which she shared. He believed he could have informed medical personnel that it was possible their child was in danger. But he hadn't and blamed himself for causing his own child's death. T'Pol knew that her father wasn't Vulcan, he lacked the engrained social conditioning that every Vulcan child had. She had no idea what species he was but she knew that when it came time to bear her own children she would not make the same mistake. She had already discussed with the doctor the need for medical intervention during birth to ensure the survival of her own offspring.

T'Pol's parents had been bond-mates by choice. They had met at the Science Academy, bonded unconsciously and married once they realized they shared a bond. T'Les had had to annul her previous betrothal to someone else. Her father took joy in his wife's courage and reminded T'Pol that she was a very much wanted child. She remembered their joy together and the many times they had locked themselves away in their bedroom only to emerge later with cautious smiles. Her mother admitted to a strong and lusty sex life that occurred outside her mating cycles. Their desire for one another was no secret to anyone, much less their child. T'Pol hoped to have just such a relationship with her own bond-mate.

Shortly after the infant's death her mother had requested Kohlinaar and was purged of all emotion. She couldn't bear the memory of her child's death and sought to purge her grief. She returned stone faced and distant. T'Pol's father spent more and more time traveling and away from the home. Then there came word of his death in a suspicious accident. No body was ever returned to them. She knew some part of her suspected he still lived. Her mother had faced it with the same stone face T'Pol had come to understand was the symbol of her internal grief at the loss of her son. Her emotions had been given a physical form.

T'Pol had left Vulcan not just to escape marriage to Koss… but to leave behind the image of her beloved mother that she lost at age 7. It was a death in life and had become unbearable.

Eventually Trip's sobs quieted and he sagged against her asleep. She lowered his form to the bed and straightened out his limbs. She removed his uniform and shoes and placed a pillow under his head. Rising and switching on the comm she requested to be relieved of duty for the next 24 hours. Her request was granted. Staff was concerned for the Commander's well being and sent their sympathies for her to relate to him when he was ready to hear it. She removed her uniform and crawled into bed beside the Commander, pulling the blankets over the both of them. She put her arms around him and lowered his head to her shoulder, ready for the next bout of tears when he awoke. It was the least she could do since he had spent 2 days helping her relieve her desperate need to mate. She desired this closeness as much as he seemed to need her. She eventually fell asleep in his arms.

Rumors began to circulate about the two Commanders and their mutual admiration in spite of their constant bickering. At least he had someone to comfort him even though it was the seemingly emotionless Vulcan XO. No one denied them their time together. No one interrupted their solitude and showed the ultimate respect for his loss. No one criticized their close relationship. Gossip died away.

* * * *

"Terra Prime raided, hundreds jailed" was the headline that appeared in newspapers all over the world and beyond wherever the human primacy movement was active. Starfleet lost staff from admirals on down through the ranks once investigations were concluded. An Enterprise crewman, an Ensign Massaro, had simply disappeared with no warning. His quarters had been cleaned out and his name taken off the manifest. Rumors spread among the crew as to why he had disappeared. There were whispers of an incident at the cryo bank just prior to his disappearance and a subsequent transfer to Starfleet under heavy guard. The crew breathed a sigh of relief when security was visibly increased. Additional forces were added to crew and MACOS could be seen on every deck patrolling the corridors. Quarters were shifted to facilitate increased surveillance. Crew was encouraged to bring concerns to the XO. Archer made it clear to his crew that there was a no tolerance policy for any xenophobia and invited those with issues to transfer off the ship while they remained at Jupiter Station. He wanted them off his ship and away from temptation. He had to know he had a crew he could trust.

Terra Prime and its allies were eventually pounded into the dust. Intelligence agencies broadened their scrutiny. The pogrom was massive and silent. Starfleet became the last place that bigotry would be tolerated or fostered. Those under suspicion in Starfleet were reassigned to Earth-side posts that would allow their superiors to monitor their activities. Their contacts were examined to determine the extent of their involvement and further arrests were made. The extent of the rot was astounding.

The owner of a lunar mining colony, John Paxton, would spend his life in prison for conspiracy to clone an inter-species embryo with a lethal fault that would kill the infant shortly after birth. It had been part of a blackmail plot meant to terrorize Earth into ejecting all alien species. He intended to show the clone as an abomination and threat against humanity. While everyone was holding their collective breaths waiting for the next Xindi strike, Paxton planned to take over world government. His network was traced to agencies all over the planet and eventually dismantled piece by piece. Earth authorities were determined they would never make the same mistake again.

* * * *

"I am sorry Sub-Commander. The High Command was intractable on this issue. You are to return to Vulcan on the way to the Expanse. At this point it's up to you to comply." Soval had been instructed to be concrete and immovable with Sub-Commander T'Pol. "What am I to tell them? If you choose to defy them and remain as first officer, I need to know. As your colleague I beg of you, don't do this." Soval and T'Pol stood arguing in Soval's quarters at the Vulcan consulate.

"What have I to return to on Vulcan, ambassador? I could return to my job at the Vulcan consulate but to what end? I have come to understand my place is with humans and not on Vulcans. I will not leave my post." T'Pol stood her ground, feet spread wide apart, hands clenched.

"It's Commander Tucker, isn't it? You've become attached to the human. I have heard rumors from other crew members."

"That isn't your concern, Ambassador. What I do in my personal life is private."

"At some point in time it could become very relevant. Can you bond with this human? I know among the embassy staff there have been a few successful bondings between human and Vulcan. It isn't unheard of nor impossible."

"That gives me comfort for the future, thank you. I refuse to give up my post, Soval, my decision has been made. I will not leave them without an integral member of their crew."

"You're changing the subject. You're the only child left in your family; your mother will bear no other children. Think of the effect on her, T'Pol."

"My mother died to me when I was 7, Ambassador. The woman inhabiting her body is someone I do not know. I have sent her a letter delineating my intentions. If I return, she and I can discuss the implications of my decision."

"Commander Tucker is a lucky man. He is exceptional for a human. You have chosen well but I can't help but think the impact on you of his sister's death must have some say in your decision making."

"The Commander is lost in his bitterness over Elizabeth's death. He wants nothing less than revenge. I have attempted to ameliorate his grief however humans have an infinite well of emotion from which to draw. Only time will heal him. I will seek to provide what solace as I am able. There are many members of our crew that were impacted. Ensign Hoshi is similarly affected. She lost her home, her job, many friends and colleagues. I have spent hours with her, attempting to distract her from her grief. Counseling has become a priority in my duties as XO."

"It isn't all professional then. You feel close to your crew. The humans want revenge for this affront. Can you deal with their need to retaliate? "

"I have become accustomed to their eccentricities. Enterprise has become my home, Soval. Tell the High Command I am resigning my commission."

"You're paying a high price to remain near the Commander. I will inform them of your decision. Have you spoken with the Captain and informed him of your decision?"

"No,I haven't spoken with him. I expect to receive no resistance from the Captain. I know he is concerned about Vulcan Human relations but he will see the wisdom in allowing a trained experienced first officer to remain. I will make him listen."

"Does Tucker know of your attachment?"

"I believe he is aware of it on a subconscious level. It's difficult to gauge his intent during his day to day functioning. The Captain refers to him by a euphemism "Tough as nails". The refit of the Enterprise will be completed within the week and we can leave for the expanse. I doubt the Commander will emerge from his grief anytime soon. I intend to be there once he does."

"Your mother would not recognize you, T'Pol. Humans require so much more intimacy than Vulcans. Our training precludes the very attentions that he would require. Are you prepared to go against everything you believe?"

T'Pol turned and looked him in the eye. She paused. "You yourself have dallied with humans, Soval. It is the height of hypocrisy to treat me this way. I may be attached to a human but I do have a very good memory. I seem to recall a waitress at the 602 club… Rosie, wasn't it? You seemed quite capable of intimacy above and beyond what a Vulcan would ordinarily be capable of giving at the time. If you can change, so can I. You would be as ill a fit in Vulcan society now as I am. Our emotionality would make us out casts."

Soval paled. "You do indeed have a good memory. Your reasoning is sound. Your determination has made you a formidable force, you do know that?"

"I have ordered the rest of my belongings from the Vulcan consulate be transferred to my quarters. I intend to sever all ties with the High Command. I have set my affairs in order and notified my mother of my intentions. Give my regards to my former colleagues. I must return to the ship and complete my preparations. Good day, Ambassador." T'Pol turned to leave the ambassador's quarters.

"Please… be careful, T'Pol. You don't know what's waiting for you." Soval called to her as she swept out the doorway. Then softly he added as the door slid shut. "I hope you know what you're doing."

* * * *

To be continued…


End file.
